Saint Seiya : Les chevaliers de Springfield
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synopsis : Bart Simpson apprend de sa mère que Homer Simpson n'est pas son père, en effet, il s'agit de Mitsumasa Kido, quand il était jeune il fut envoyé aux Etats-Unis, pour récupérer une armure de bronze, mais la condition pour que Bart récupère l'armure,est qu'il revoit sa sœur Lisa, qui fut envoyé on ne sait où. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend... [Cela suit l'animé et le manga]
1. L'épreuve de l'armure

****Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve de l'armure :****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

 **Dans la ville de Springfield,** **aux USA** **, un jeune garçon faisait du Skateboard sans vraiment faire attention où il allait. Il était plutôt énervé. Il avait encore reçu une sale note de sa maîtresse Madame Crapabelle. En rentrant, il eut une fin de journée plus que simple.** **Mais la nuit cela se compliqua.**

 **Il faisait que des rêves étranges sur quelque chose qui l'appelait, comme un objet, une créature l'appelait, elle l'appelait à se battre. Elle ressemblait à une licorne mais ce n'en n'était pas une, elle appelait Bart à se battre.**

 **Il se réveilla le week-end encore une fois à une heure assez tôt, et Marge Simpson voyant, cela consola son enfant, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu.**

 **Bart répondit :**

 **« J'ai l'impression qu'une créature avec une corne m'appelle c'est douloureux…**

 **Marge soupira et dit enfin :**

 **-Je pense savoir pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais…**

 **Bart leva un sourcil et dit :**

 **-Mais… ?**

 **Marge mit la main sur la bouche de son enfant et dit :**

 **-Faut que tu dormes, demain je t'expliquerais. »**

 **En hochant la tête, l'enfant parti dormir, avec pleins de questions dans sa pauvre tête fatigué…**

 ** **Le lendemain matin :****

 **Après qu'il ait fini sa nuit, correctement et prit son petit déjeuner, il alla voir sa mère et lui demanda la vérité.**

 **Cette dernière répondit :**

 **« D'accord, je vais te dire. Hé bien, simplement,** **ton père, n'est pas ton vrai père Bart.**

 **Étonnement** **, le garçon fut choqué et demanda :**

 **-Qui est mon vrai père alors ? Et toi ? Tu es ma vraie mère ?**

 **Marge prit une pause avant de répondre :**

 **-Si, je suis ta mère mais ton père est le fondateur d'un énorme économique au Japon. Il m'a envoyé ici, pour pouvoir te donner l'armure de Springfield. Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que Lisa est partie étudier ? Et bien, elle a été enlevée par Mitsumasa Kido, ton vrai père. Et il la envoyé on ne sait où...Elle me manque tellement !**

 **Sa mère se mit alors à pleurer énormément, et le petit la prit dans ses bras, en lui tapotant le dos. Tandis qu'elle pleurait, Bart émit une hypothèse :**

 **-Si je ramène l'armure de Springfield à ce Mitsumasa Kido, il me rendra ma sœur non ? »**

 **Marge s'arrêta de pleurer et dit alors à son petit toute fière :**

 **« C'est ça, mais je n'ai jamais voulue, t'entraîner, tu as un si grand avenir, mais je ne veux pas t'envoyer te battre !**

 **Bart prit un air sérieux et promit alors solennellement ceci :**

 **-Si je dois devenir une machine de guerre pour récupérer ma sœur, je le ferais, peu importe les risques, mais je reviendrais en vie Maman. Je te le promet. Où est cette armure ?**

 **La mère de Bart savait pertinemment qu'elle ne saurait arrêter son petit, elle dit alors :**

 **-Je sais que c'est Apu, qui en est en charge sur le mont Springfield. Mais l'épreuve pour la récupéré je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ça en parle. »**

 **Le jeune apprenti chevalier serra sa mère dans ses bras, et partit alors pour la prochaine destination, qui fut le mont Springfield.**

 ** **Au mont Springfield****

Apu l'hindou, méditait tranquillement en haut du mont Springfield quand il sentit une personne arriver, il s'agissait de Bart qui arrivait Skate à la main.

Tandis que Apu ne se retourna pas, il dit :

« Bart Simpson, candidat à l'armure de bronze de la Grande Licorne

Bart leva un sourcil et demanda :

-Grande ?

Le gardien de l'armure hocha la tête et répondit alors :

-En effet, contrairement à l'armure de bronze de la Licorne, l'armure de bronze de la Grande Licorne possède 8 étoiles à sa constellation, et l'épreuve pour l'avoir est simple.

Le jeune titulaire leva les yeux regardant un autre prétendant mais rien, donc il demanda :

-C'est quoi cette épreuve ? »

Pas de réponse, tandis qu'Apu fut enveloppé d'une lumière bleu et il apparut dans une autre armure, celle de la était blanche et grise et couvrait son corps entièrement. Bart recula alors, tandis qu'Apu se prononça :

« Tu vas voir de suite. _Freezing Bird._

Suite à cette phrase de la glace sortit des points de Apu, et fonça sur Bart, et commença à geler, et donc à l'emprisonner dans une prison de glace sous les yeux du garçon. Celui-ci commençait à ressentir un grand froid tandis que le chevalier de la colombe s'exprima :

-Pour réussir l'épreuve de l'armure, il faut que tu réussisses à déployer, un cosmos, une énergie au fond de toi, qui va te permettre de briser la glace. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu meurs, simplement. Il faut te concentrer. »

Tandis que les paroles furent prononcées, la glace prit sur le jeune garçon qui commençait à perdre conscience.

Il se dit :

 _Pas possible...Je ne peux...échouer...Tout...ce que j'ai fais...n'a servit...à rien ?_

Une voix se fit entendre dans Bart .

 _Non ! N'abandonne pas !_

Bart leva la tête et murmura :

 _« Lisa ? »_

La voix continua à parler .

 _Ne te décourage pas !_

Bart pensa alors :

 _Ma sœur est là...Je sais, il faut que je trouve une solution...Vite !_

Lisa hocha la tête et dit :

 _C'est ça ! Il ne faut pas abandonner !_

Le jeune Springfieldien pensa fortement à sa sœur, se détendit et finalement se concentra. La glace finit par recouvrir sa tête, puis tous son corps. Apu soupira :

« Alors ça se finit comme ça ? »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelque chose se passa. Une boule d'aura commença à envahir Bart, cela fit trembler le sol, alors, la glace commença à se fissurer. Et en arrière plan, on pouvait observer, la licorne derrière Bart entrain de pousser un long hennissement.

Et enfin, la glace se brisa au gros soulagement d'Apu et de Bart. Derrière Apu, le glacier se brisa, et une armure dans une boîte grise tomba au sol, sous les yeux ébahis de Bart.

Ce dernier demanda :

« C'est l'armure de la Grande Licorne ?

Apu hocha la tête, et alla prendre la boîte, puis la donna à Bart et dit :

-Effectivement, et tu l'as gagné, elle est à toi. Fais en bon usage. »

En ouvrant la boite, il tomba sur une armure verte, jaune et doré représentant une licorne fière. Il la toucha et dit alors :

« Ramène-toi armure de la Grande Licorne ! »

L'armure eut alors un éclat lumineux et se brisa, pour s'assembler alors, sur Bart, qui finalement, tomba au sol, dans sa nouvelle armure, épée en main.

Apu dit alors :

« Entraînons-nous, jusqu'à ton adolescence Bart, et tu pourra maîtriser sa puissance. Et finalement, trouver la force de récupérer ta sœur.

Bart regarda l'armure et regarda Apu, en souriant il répondit :

-D'accord. »

Et c'est ainsi, que Bart Simpson, s'entraîna avec Apu de la Colombe pour maîtriser sa nouvelle armure, et espérer revoir sa sœur...

 _A suivre..._


	2. La fondation Graad

****Chapitre** **2** **: L** **a fondation Graad** **:****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

 ** **Quatre ans plus tard :****

 ** **Au mont Springfield :****

 **Bart avait 14 ans maintenant, il avait grandit et mûrit, et sa détermination pour sauver sa sœur fut intacte.. Il avait apprit beaucoup de choses, et su parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Son entraînement avec Apu de la Colombe s'était terminé avec succès. Son armure lui permettait d'utiliser, à présent, l'élément de la glace, et son épée avait beaucoup changée, devenue plus affûter, elle devint une arme redoutable. Mais hélas, il devra s'en séparer, si, il veut retrouver sa sœur.**

 **Le jeune adolescent regarda son maître qui méditait, avec sa cloth box sur le dos. La cloth box avait une licorne, derrière elle, une épée, cela formait l'image de la cloth box, pour l'identifier plus facilement.**

 **Apu demanda alors à Bart :**

 **« Tu t'en va ?**

 **Bart répondit alors :**

 **-Effectivement Maître, je dois aller rapporter cette armure à la fondation Graad. Et récupérer ma sœur.**

 **Le maître de Bart annonça alors :**

 **-Je ne me retournerais pas, mais je te souhaiterais bonne route. Au revoir Bart.**

 **Le chevalier de la Grande Licorne répondit :**

 **-Au revoir Maître.** **»**

 **En tournant le dos à son maître, le jeune homme fit au revoir de la main, et partit. Partant du Mont Springfield, il alla chez lui récupérer ses affaires et son billet d'avion pour le Japon. Ses parents l'encouragèrent, et l'adolescent partit des Etats-Unis.**

 ** **Quelques heures plus tard****

 ** **Japon :****

 **Bart descendit de son avion et arriva enfin au Japon, son air plus que sérieux indiquait que rien n'allait changer sa détermination à récupérer sa sœur. En marchant un petit moment, il tomba sur une autre personne, qu'il fit tomber par la même occasion, sa cloth box tombant au sol.**

 **Il se releva, et vit que c'était un chevalier, aussi vu que l'autre était une cloth box aussi. C'était celle de Pégase. En se relevant il s'inclina poliment et dit :**

 **« Excusez-moi, je suis maladroit. Oh, vous êtes chevalier aussi ?**

 **La personne était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années à peu près, il avait des cheveux bruns et batailles, des yeux bleus, un tee-shirt rouge et un jean bleu. Il s'excusa aussi :**

 **-Non, c'est aussi ma faute. Et oui, mais je suis ici pour rendre cette armure à la fondation Graad. Je suis Seiya et tu es ?**

 **Bart se montra et dit :**

 **-Bart Simpson. Je suis ici, pour rendre aussi mon armure. Si on y allait ensemble ? »**

 **Le jeune chevalier hocha la tête, et partirent tout les deux pour la fondation Graad. Ils essayèrent de faire de l'auto-stop, mais tout le monde refusa, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme en moto arriva, et s'arrêta. Elle traînait une cloth box aussi derrière dans un compartiment.**

 **La jeune femme demanda :**

 **« Vous allez où ?**

 **Bart répondit pour les deux :**

 **-A la fondation Graad.**

 **La jeune femme hocha la tête, enleva son casque et se présenta :**

 **-Entendu. Toi.**

 **Elle montra Bart.**

 **-Tu monte sur mon dos, et toi.**

 **Ensuite, elle montra Seiya.**

 **-A l'arrière. »**

 **Avec des grognements de Seiya, ce dernier se mit à l'arrière, et tous les trois partirent pour la fondation Graad.**

 **En arrivant, à la fondation Graad, tout le monde descendirent, et prirent chacun leur cloth box. Seiya partit devant, Bart et la jeune femme restaient à l'arrière pour se présenter, Bart regarda la jeune femme, qui était une jeune fille de 15 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus aussi.**

 **Le jeune homme demanda :**

 **« Quelle est ton nom ?**

 **La jeune femme répondit :**

 **-Serrah Drakon, et toi ?**

 **L'interpellé répondit :**

 **-Bart Simpson, chevalier de la Grande Licorne. »**

 **Serrah hocha la tête, et prit sa cloth box, et en rentrant dans la fondation à quelques secondes d'intervalles de Seiya, une dame aux cheveux violet dit alors :**

 **« Seiya ! Bart ! Serrah !**

 **Des journalistes dirent alors :**

 **-Pégase, Licorne et Petit Cheval ! Ce sont leurs armures !**

 **La dame aux cheveux violet dit alors :**

 **-C'est bien Seiya, Bart et Serrah. Posez vos armures avec les autres, et allez vous reposez. Vous devrez être en forme pour les matchs à venir. »**

 **Bart alla répliquer tandis que Serrah posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le calma.** **Tandis que Seiya au contraire, entama sa réponse sèchement :**

 **«** **Vous n'avez pas bien compris. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre.**

 **Tatsumi, le majordome de Saori Kido, la dame aux cheveux violets, fonça sur Seiya et répliqua lui aussi d'un ton sec :**

 **-Comment oses-tu petit morveux ?!**

 **En essayant d'étrangler le garçon, Seiya regarda Saori, et en arrêtant Tatsumi répondit :**

 **-Vous avez une promesse à honorer Mademoiselle.**

 **Saori plus que surprise demanda :**

 **-Une promesse ?**

 **Et Seiya répondit simplement :**

 **-Oui. A l'orphelinat, ma sœur et moi avons été séparés. Et c'est de force que j'ai été envoyé en Grèce. Avec comme seule garantie que je reverrais ma sœur si je rapportais l'armure. »**

 **Bart fut choqué, à son tour, lui aussi avait souffert pour sa sœur ? Quel brave garçon…**

 **A ce moment, le chevalier de Pégase haussa la voix, et hurla :**

 **« C'est pour cette seule et unique raison que j'ai enduré toutes les épreuves et risqué ma vie pendant 6 ans. J'exige de voir ma sœur ici et tout de suite !**

 **Serrah se retourna, et sentit une présence, puis une voix se fit entendre :**

 **-Tais-toi Seiya ! Arrête de pleurnicher !**

 **Les journalistes étonnés hurlèrent :**

 **-Hein ?! Regardez ! Derrière l'urne de la licorne !**

 **L'interpellé par la voix se retourna brusquement :**

 **-Comment ?**

 **Un homme sortit de derrière l'armure, s'approcha et dit :**

 **-Si tu as peur de combattre, tu peux partir, mais laisse l'armure. A moins que je doive la prendre de force ?**

 **Le jeune chevalier de pégase regarda le chevalier de la licorne et répondit:**

 **-Toi ? Tu es… Jabu le chevalier de la licorne !**

 **Jabu prend la défense de Saori, ce que lui reproche Seiya:**

 **«Arrête, Jabu, tu fais le beau comme un gentil toutou devant sa maîtresse.»**

 **Seiya se souvient que cette attitude n'est pas nouvelle : déjà, six ans plus tôt, Jabu faisait tout son possible pour faire plaisir à Saori. Jabu et Seiya sont sur le point de se battre, mais Saori les en empêch** **a** **. Seiya recommenc** **a** **à parler de sa** **sœur.** **.. mais Saori lui répond** **it** **qu'elle ne** **savait rien** **sur elle.**

 **Alors,** **s** **a** **sœur** **aurait disparu. Saori propose alors un marché à Seiya : s'il sort vainqueur du tournoi, la fondation mettra tout en** **œuvre** **pour retrouver sa** **sœur.** **Seiya n'a pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre...**

 **Bart ayant regardé la scène, partit également, il savait une chose. Que en commençant ce tournoi une chose extraordinaire allait arriver, mais cela allait être une mauvaise chose…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Non ?**

 ** _A suivre..._**


	3. Le tournoi inter-galactique

****Chapitre** **3 :** **Le tournoi inter-galactique****

 ** **PDV Externe :****

Une semaine avant le début du tournoi, des gens du monde entier se pressent déjà aux abords du stade. Celui-ci, construit par la fondation, est une sorte de Colisée moderne. Le tournoi fait la une de tous les journaux du monde. Pendant ce temps, Seiya est retourné à l'orphelinat où il vivait avant d'aller en Grèce. Il y retrouve des enfants, admiratifs devant leur idole, mais aussi Miho, son amie d'enfance, qui a préféré rester travailler à l'orphelinat plutôt que de chercher du travail à l'extérieur. Seiya questionne son amie sur sa sœur, mais elle non plus ne sait rien. Elle a pourtant une idée: le tournoi étant retransmis dans le monde entier, la sœur de Seiya le reconnaîtra, où qu'elle soit. Maintenant que Seiya a un mobile pour gagner, il reprend courage.

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. C'est l'ouverture du tournoi. Le Colisée est plein à craquer. Un plafond mobile se referme au-dessus du stade, et un écran apparaît au sommet. Saori Kido se montre alors, et baptise ce tournoi « le tournoi inter-galactique ». Les dix chevaliers présents reçoivent chacun une lettre en guise de tirage au sort. Le public peut enfin admirer les combattants en armure: Seiya de Pégase, Nachi du Loup, Ban du Lionnet, Ichi de l'Hydre, Shun d'Andromède, Géki de l'Ours, Jabu de la Licorne, Shiryu du Dragon, Bart de la Grande Licorne et Serrah du Petit Cheval. Il manque encore les chevaliers du Cygne, du Lynx et du Phénix, mais le tirage au sort a tout de même lieu. Le premier tour opposera le Cygne à l'Hydre, Pégase à l'Ours, La Grande Licorne au Lynx , la Licorne au Lionnet,et le Loup au Phénix. Andromède, Le Petit Cheval et le Dragon sont directement qualifiés pour le second tour.

Le Cygne n'étant toujours pas là, c'est Seiya qui va ouvrir le bal, face au chevalier de l'Ours, le très impressionnant Geki. C'est Seiya qui porte la première attaque, mais Geki n'a pas l'air atteint. Geki étrangle alors Seiya et le soulève au-dessus du sol. C'est la «Prise de l'Ours», l'attaque la plus terrible de Geki . Seiya, qui a perdu conscience, se rappelle l'entraînement de Marine: elle lui répétait sans cesse de frapper le point fort de son adversaire. Seiya revient à lui et attrape les avant-bras de Geki. Rien qu'avec la force de ses bras, Pégase réduit en miettes l'armure de l'Ours ! Geki s'écroule, Seiya vient de passer le premier tour. Le public lui accorde une standing ovation. Les six autres chevaliers sont surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Seiya a remporté la victoire, et à cet instant, ils ont chacun leurs pensées: «Tu n'es qu'un misérable, Geki... Tu as été le dernier à comprendre ta défaite. 

Le loup pensait :

 _« Seiya a brisé tes poignets en une fraction de seconde._

Andromède réfléchit à son tour : 

_-Cela signifie qu'un chevalier est bien plus redoutable qu'un ours._

L'Hydre émit une pensée à son tour :  
 _-Il faudra se méfier de Seiya._

Le dragon réfléchit également à son tour :  
 _-Sa cosmo-énergie est très puissante._

Bart, ayant bien observé le combat soupira :

 _-Très fort, pour quelqu'un de jeune…_

Serrah en regardant Seiya, rougit et pensa aussi :

 _-Il est très impressionnant…_

Ban du Lionnet pensa à son tour :  
 _On risque de se croiser avant la finale.»_

Ils pensent tous la même chose lorsque Seiya descend du ring: «Je ne laisserai l'armure d'or à personne ! Et le seul qui mérite de porter cette armure et de faire partie des 15 élus de la chevalerie... C'EST MOI ! ». Douze chevaliers encore en lice, pour une seule armure d'or...

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Comme le cygne ne fut toujours pas arrivé, ce fut au tour de Bart de combattre son adversaire qui venait d'arriver. Le Lynx, ou Gérôme chevalier de bronze du Lynx. Ce jeune garçon était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, portant des cheveux hérissés bruns, et des petits yeux verts.

Il venait de s'entraîner plusieurs années au Kenya avec son maître Inès chevalier d'argent du Poisson Austral, et elle était très proche de Apu, le maître de Bart.

Les chevaliers étaient prêts, prêts à se battre. Gérôme et Bart s'avancèrent sur le ring en silence. Le combat commença, mais Gérôme et Bart eurent quelques mots.

 **PDV Bart**

Je fus un peu décontenancé par l'apparence de mon adversaire, et ce dernier en riant :

« Alors, tu es prêts à en finir ? Mon maître m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Je ne dis rien, à part à un vague bonne chance. Lui, se lança sur moi, et m'attaqua avec ses mains, d'où des griffes sortirent et hurla :

«Lynx Claws ! »

Je mis mon armure en avant et prit le coup difficilement ce qui m'envoya contre l'autre côté du ring…

 **PDV Serrah**

Je serrais légèrement le poing quand je vis Bart se fit envoyé sur le bord du ring. Mais étrangement je savais qu'il allait gagner, car oui, il faut qu'il gagne… A n'importe quel prix… Je pense que c'est plus légitime pour lui.

 **PDV Gérôme**

Je regardais le jeune garçon envoyer contre le mur et soupira. Il fut assez stupide de se présenter si il ne sait même pas esquiver une simple attaque basique.

Il me déçoit. Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas se relever, alors je lui hurla :

« Alors ? Tu as peur de perdre ou tu es juste trop faible pour te relever face à mes griffes ?

Suite à ces mots, je le vis se relever difficilement, et me regardant avec un regard neutre, ce qui m'énerva. Il me répondit alors :

-Non. Je prends juste mon temps. C'est pas tes intimidations ridicules d'enfants, qui vont me déconcentrer.

Je serrais les poings à cela et lui hurla :

-Bat-toi alors ! »

Il ne répondit pas à ma provocation, et sortit une sorte d'épée qui était sans doute la corne de son armure. Il s'approcha du centre du ring et traça quelque chose, avec un stylet et cela se lisait :

« I »

Je demandais plutôt inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Bart me répondit avec une voix simple :

-C'est simplement le nombre qui décomptera ta fin. Quand cela affichera III, ce sera ta fin. »

Je fut assez choqué de cela, et le public eut la même exclamation que moi, enfin intérieurement. Je ne pris pas ça au sérieux et attaqua avec les « Demons Lynx claws » qui brisa le parties avant de l'armure de Bart. Puis finalement, il traça son second trait. Il restait plus qu'un trait. Pour en finir je plaça mes griffes et attaqua au niveau de la poitrine. L'attaque envoya Bart au tapis sous les soupirs du public qui s'ennuyait. Alors, à ce moment en se levant Bart traça son troisième trait.

 **PDV Serrah :**

Par les paroles de Bart, j'étais rassuré, mais ses blessures furent quand même grave. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne se battait pas sérieusement . Puis, après qu'il est tracé le nombre trois en chiffre romain, je resenti un grand froid. Puis le tableau montra cette phrase :

«MATCH TERMINE

GAGNANT : Bart Simpson »

Tout le monde fut choqué, dans le public on entendait :

« Mais, Gérôme est toujours debout !

D'autres disaient :

-Mais il n'a pas bougé ! »

Mais une chose se passa, l'armure du Lynx vola en éclat, il avait utilisé la glace pour fragiliser l'armure, et se fut suffisant pour lui permettre de remporter la victoire. Les autres chevaliers présents furent choqués de cela, y compris Seiya, qui avait compris la même chose que moi. Bientôt ce sera mon tour...

Et c'est ainsi que Bart bâtit son premier adversaire, dans le tournoi galactique...


	4. Une raison de se battre

**Chapitre 4 : Une raison de se battre**

 **PDV Externe**

Après que Bart est remporté son premier combat, il sortit de l'arène pour s'aérer, car physiquement c'était son premier vrai combat avec un enjeu énorme. La victoire dans le tournoi dans la fondation. Il n'avait que 13 ans et pourtant Bart avait assuré pour un enfant de cet âge. Cependant l'humeur n'était pas là.

A cette victoire, il partit à la plage sans assister aux autres matchs, Serrah suivit le jeune garçon, s'en fichant des autres confrontations.

Elle le vit assit, au bord de l'eau regardant le rivage, soupirer, et fermer les yeux.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'assied à côté de lui en lui demandant :

« Pourquoi tu participes à ce tournoi, Bart ?

Toujours les yeux fermés, Bart répondit en soupirant :

-Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne Serrah, mais soit, je vais te répondre.

Il marqua une pause, puis finalement dit :

-Je dois me battre pour que la fondation retrouve ma sœur qui est disparue pour ma mère. Et pour moi.

Levant les yeux elle me dit :

-Je vois...Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Bart ouvrit les yeux et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

-Hé bien...Dis-moi pourquoi tu participes au tournoi Serrah. »

Le chevalier du Petit Cheval ne savait pas quoi répondre, et finalement au bout de quelques secondes elle dit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est égoïste ou pas… Mais je le fais pour une raison personnelle, que je ne dévoilerais pas ici. »

Cette réponse intrigua fortement Bart, et ce dernier regarda Serrah, quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, cette dernière rougit fortement.

Alors, Bart n'insista pas, et à cet instant, Serrah pointa du doigt l'arène. D'où on vit un homme regardant le lieu pointé du doigt.

De cela, les deux protagonistes se précipitèrent vers le Colisée où il y avait l'homme, quand ils furent arrivés, Bart s'engagea et dit :

« Hé ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

L'homme se retourna et nos deux héros purent voir son visage. C'était un homme assez jeune, avec des cheveux bruns courts, et des yeux verts portant un costume blanc, comme si c'était un personnage d'une fiction futuriste. Ce dernier en se retournant vit Bart et lui dit :

« Vous êtes Bart chevalier de la Grande Licorne et Serrah chevalier du Petit Cheval ?

Bart ne dit rien, mais Serrah réagit en demandant :

-Oui...Mais qui es-tu ? Et comment tu connais nos noms ?

L'inconnu ne dit rien et répondit au bout de quelques secondes :

-Je suis Suzaku. Et comment je connais vos noms ? Cela ne vous regarde pas...Mais la priorité pour vous je pense est d'aller dans le Colisée. Vous ne le ressentez pas ? La menace qui plane sur ce lieu ? »

Bart et Serrah ressentirent alors un cosmos maléfique planer sur le Colisée, ils ne l'avaient pas ressenti auparavant. Et avant qu'ils aient pu en placer une, des chevaliers vêtus d'armures noires sortirent en courant du Colisée avec des objets dorés sous leurs bras.

Suzaku hurla alors :

« C'est des morceaux de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire !

Bart étonné hurla à son tour :

-Vraiment ?! Comment tu sais?!

Serrah répondit alors :

-Ça se voit ! Il faut les rattraper ! »

Puis, de ces mots Serrah fit appel à son armure du Petit Cheval, et elle s'assembla sur la jeune fille. Bart fit de même, et Suzaku partit avant qu'ils n'aient pu commencer à poursuivre les chevaliers en armures sombres.

Bart regarda Serrah et lui dit :

« Bon, je te souhaite bonne chance, il faut retrouver les morceaux de l'armure.

Serrah hocha la tête et elle dit :

-D'accord, on se retrouve plus tard. »

Et de là, ils se séparèrent pour poursuivre les chevaliers vêtus d'armures noires...Mais où est passé Suzaku ? La réponse plus tard…

A Suivre.


	5. A la poursuite de l'armure

**Chapitre 5 : A la poursuite de l'armure d'or**

 **PDV Bart**

Avec mon armure de la grande licorne, je poursuivis un mec en noir, avec la flèche d'or de l'armure du Sagittaire.

Quand, je fus proche de lui, j'entendais un bruit étrange, comme une plainte, venant de quelque chose de proche. Je compris bizarrement, que cela venait de l'armure d'or, enfin du bout de l'armure d'or.

Cette voix disait : « ...Non...Pas...Comme…! »

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles, mais ce qui m'étonna en plus, est le fait que je comprenais cette armure… ?

Je ressentais quelque chose de familier, mais il fallait que je la récupère. Je sentais que c'était important sans pour autant en savoir la raison. Cette voix, m'inspirait une crainte, mais pour autant une envie forte d'aider cette personne.

Quand le chevalier noir fut bloqué, il recula puis me regarda en ricana sombrement. Il dit alors :

« Tiens, gamin tu souhaites récupérer ce bout d'armure ?

Avec un soupir je répondis :

-Non, je suis venu apporter une pizza.

Le chevalier noir courra vers moi en hurlant :

-Sale Gamin ! Prends ça ! »

J'esquivai assez facilement ce coup de poing donné par mon ennemi et sortis l'épée de mon armure.

J'hurlais alors :

« On va voir si tu résistes à ça ! Épée gelée! »

Je sautai en l'air, puis donnai un coup fort d'épée fort au sol, et une onde gelée vers l'ennemi. Il se le prit de plein coup et tomba lourdement au sol. Je pris le bout de l'armure et partis rejoindre Serrah et les autres…

 **PDV Serrah**

Quand j'avais mis mon armure, je ressentis un cosmos puissant, et je compris que c'était celui de Bart.

Étonnement je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle joie ou une telle puissance dans le cosmos d'un être vivant. Et c'était flippant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. C'est comme si Bart prenait du plaisir à se battre. Je l'avais déjà ressenti mais moins fort, quand il avait fait son combat dans l'arène.

Mais je me repris et partis à toute vitesse pour essayer de rattraper ceux qui avaient voler l'armure d'or.

Plus tard, j'arrivais dans une zone de chantier, où mon cosmos m'indiquait qu'il y avait des ennemis aux alentours. J'observais pendant un moment les allées et venus et vis deux chevaliers discutant. Deux chevaliers noirs discutant, le premier disait :

« Hé bien, on dirait que nous sommes les derniers à avoir des morceaux d'armures, n'est-ce pas Equuleus noir?* »

C'était une femme et un homme de tailles moyennes. La femme me ressemblait énormément, tandis que l'homme ressemblait à Bart. On aurait dit des clones sombres de moi et Bart.

Je vis que Equuleus noir avait le gantelet droit et l'autre avait le gantelet gauche. J'étais en colère en regardant ces chevaliers. Comment ils osaient voler une armure d'or… ?

Alors Equuleus noir répondit :

« Oui, il semblerait Yunikon* noir. Par contre tu devrais arrêter de parler à voix haute on est observé. N'est-ce pas Equuleus ?

J'étais grillée. Alors, je sortais de ma cachette en hurlant :

-Rendez l'armure d'or !

Yunikon me regarda et répondit :

-Je pense pas. »

Equuleus noir sortit ses chaînes et les envoyait sur moi, avec les miennes je les parais en hurlant :

« Hidzume Defense* ! »

Mes chaînes formèrent un tourbillon défensif qui parèrent les coups de Equuleus Noir, avec difficulté et je ne voyais plus mes ennemis.

Alors, quand les attaques se finirent, j'étais un moment à découvert. Je ne vis pas que Yunikon me chargeait avec son épée.

Quand il était à deux mètres de moi, il hurla :

« Épée gelée sombre! »

Une onde sismique sombre me toucha et je m'envolais me prenant les caisses de métal dans mon dos.

Mais quand ma vue se troubla je vis une armure doré s'interposer devant moi et j'entendis un hurlement.

Je finis par perdre conscience…

A suivre.

 **Notes :**

 **Equuleus** signifie petit cheval en japonnais pour que ce soit plus classe

 **Yunikon** signifie Licorne en Japonnais pour la même raison

 **Hidzume Defense** signifie littéralement les sabots de défense .


	6. L'armure d'or Maudite

**Chapitre 6: L'armure d'or Maudite**

 **PDV ?**

Cette jeune fille avait un tel potentiel… Qui dépasserait sans doute celui des chevaliers d'or, il ressemblait énormément à celui d'Aiolos...Mon frère… Je soupirais fortement… Puis fis face aux chevaliers noirs qui la menaçait. Equuleus noir, et Yunikon noir...Je ne pouvais pas les laisser enlever la vie de cette jeune fille.

Je le promettais à moi-même, moi Aiolia chevalier d'or du Lion ! Le grand pope m'avait envoyé ici, pour trouver un traître au sanctuaire, comme mon frère il y a 13 ans...Et étrangement, je ne comprenais pas les agissement du Grand Pope à l'égard de mon frère. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

Finalement, j'avais entendu un hurlement, mais j'ignorais d'où il venait…Quand je regardais ces chevaliers noirs, Equuleus noir me regarda et dit choquée :

« Tu es...Aiolia le chevalier d'or du Lion!

Je répondis en craquant mes poings :

-Plus précisément, je suis ton bourreau. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser lui enlever la vie. »

Je regardais la jeune fille derrière moi, ne portant étonnement pas de masque, qui semblait évanouie. Elle me rappelait mon frère disparu...Je me préparais alors à la défendre, quand les chevaliers noirs se précipitèrent sur moi. Le plus petit utilisa une épée avec laquelle, il créa une onde sismique. Il hurla alors :

« Epée gelée sombre ! »

De son épée sortit une onde proche d'Excalibur l'épée sacrée de Shura, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Je ne pouvais pas l'esquiver, car si je le faisais, la jeune fille se prendrait l'attaque. Alors, pour arrêter l'attaque, je répondis en faisant apparaître de la lumière :

« Atomic Thunder Bolt ! »

Des milliers de rayons de lumière sortirent de mon poings et frappèrent Yunikon noir qui tomba au sol et son armure se brisa sur le coup, finalement il tomba lourdement au sol sous le regard choqué de sa collègue.

Cette dernière utilisa alors des chaînes, alors que d'après les règles de chevalier, nous n'avions pas le droit de nous servir d'armes. Et étonnement, elle en avait.

Equuleus noir me regarda sombrement et dit :

« Meurs ! Chaînes de l'Equuleus ! »

Ses chaînes se précipitèrent sur moi à une grande vitesse, mais insuffisante pour me toucher assez rapidement. Je contrais avec la même attaque qu'utilisé précédemment :

« Atomic Thunder Bolt ! »

L'attaque arriva assez rapidement sur l'ennemi, qui para du mieux qu'elle put en faisant tourner ses chaînes de façon défensive, elle hurla alors :

« Yami Hidzume Defense! »

Une aura sombre enveloppa ses chaînes et para les attaques que je n'arrêtais pas de l'attaquer. Mais finalement, cela céda et la jeune fille vola et tomba face contre terre. Alors je ressentais un cosmos en colère, mais je compris assez facilement que le combat était terminé.

Donc, je commençais à m'avancer vers le chevalier noir, et vis qu'elle possédait deux morceaux d'armure d'or. Deux gantelets d'or.

Je m'approchais du corps mais je ne fis pas attention si mon adversaire avait perdu conscience ou pas. Grossière erreur, quand je le fis, je faillis me prendre des chaînes au niveau du visage .

L'Equuleus noir me donna un coup de poing et je tombais alors sur mes fesses. Elle se leva rapidement prit son allié et dit :

« On se reverra ! »

Et de cela ils se téléportèrent hors de la zone sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Le silence tomba alors sur le port, je regardais les alentours, et observais la jeune fille. Je me souvenais l'avoir déjà vu. Elle était si familière, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

J'observais son armure, et ressentais une forte puissance cachée venant de cette dernière… Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je sentais que cette fille avait un potentiel.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la secouais nonchalamment. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais je voyais qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle me regarda et me dit avec des yeux vitreux :

«...Qui...êtes-...vous… ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, ses yeux étaient suppliants, je finis alors par répondre :

-Je suis...un ami…

Elle me sourit et répondit alors :

-D'accord... »

Elle ferma alors les yeux et elle perdit conscience. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, je pris une grande inspiration, et je pris ma décision.

J'enroulais délicatement mes bras autour d'elle et la pris dans ces derniers. Je la soulevais et partis pour le sanctuaire. Je savais que c'était la bonne décision.

A suivre.


	7. Le sanctuaire

**Chapitre 7 : Le sanctuaire**

 **PDV Aiolia**

J'arrivais au sanctuaire assez rapidement heureux d'avoir pu sauver une si jeune fille. Et je me souvenais qu'elle s'était entraînée énormément dans ce lieu par le passé. Je l'avais déjà vu avec son maître...Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait.

Mais ce n'était pas la priorité pour l'instant, je devais soigner la jeune fille. Donc, j'allais dans ma maison, celle du Lion avec elle dans mes bras.

Les gardes qui étaient dans les parages me demandèrent qui était cette jeune fille, et je répondis en mentant que c'était une jeune chevalier qui s'était blessée à l'entraînement.

Évidement je ne connaissais pas le nom de la jeune fille, donc je ne leur donnais pas de détail et comme ils ne me posaient pas de question, cela m'arrangeait fortement.

Je passais alors les maisons du Bélier, du Taureau, des Gémeaux et celle du Cancer. Quand je passais chacune de ses maisons, leurs propriétaires ne me posaient aucune questions, juste un bref bonjour.

Cependant quand j'étais passé dans la maison du bélier, Mu, son propriétaire regarda l'armure de la jeune fille et me dit :

« Je ne te demanderais pas d'où vient cette jeune fille car ça ne me regarde pas mais je peux en revanche réparer son armure.

Je regardais alors l'armure de la jeune fille qui était fissurée à vue d'œil, je répondis alors :

-D'accord. Je pense que tu peux.»

Comme en réponse à la demande du chevalier d'or du Bélier, l'armure se détacha de son propriétaire et se remit en forme totémique au pied du gardien de la 1ère maison.

L'armure était donc, un petit cheval enchaîné par des chaînes, en couleur bleu foncé. Elle était bleu foncé et semblait vieille. Je soupirais et alors je demandais :

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

Mu me répondit alors :

-Pour une heure tout au plus. Au fait, je t'autorise à passer Aiolia. »

En un hochement de tête, je laissais la maison du Bélier pour passer à celle du taureau.

Quand j'arrivais dans la maison du Lion, je me posais dans ma chambre. Je mis alors la jeune fille sur mon lit et commençais à choisir les bons médicaments, les bons pansements pour la soigner.

Je n'étais pas vraiment doué, mais je fis ce que qu'il faut, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait ses blessures bandées.

Je me posais à côté de la jeune fille et commençais à caresser ses cheveux. J'attendais alors qu'elle se réveille.

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux, et me regardait. Elle me dit alors :

« Oh...Où suis-je… ?

Je répondis alors :

-Tu es au Sanctuaire dans la maison du Lion. Je peux te demander qui tu es ?

Elle me répondit en souriant :

-Je m'appelle Serrah, je suis le chevalier de bronze du petit cheval et vous… ?

Je rétorquais alors :

-Je suis Aiolia chevalier d'or du Lion. »

Elle se leva alors et se mit assise sur mon lit, je ne répondis pas vraiment à son action. Mais, elle demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? Et où est mon armure… ?

Alors, je lui dis :

-De base je venais au Japon pour trouver un traître...Mais j'ai ressenti un cosmos similaire à celui de mon frère alors, je suis allé voir qui était-ce, et je t'ai vu. Donc, je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu. Et je t'ai amené ici pour te soigner. Pour ce qui concerne ton armure, un de mes amis est entrain de la réparer.

A ces mots, elle me répondit :

-Je te dois la vie alors ? Merci beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. En effet, je lui avais sauvé la vie. Mais je n'attendais pas vraiment quelque chose en retour. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, elle me proposa:

« Est-ce possible...que je devienne ton apprenti… ?

Je lui répondis alors :

-Pourquoi pas… ? Dis...Tu t'es entraînée où pour avoir ton armure… ?

Elle me rétorqua :

\- Hé bien, je me suis entraînée ici, en Grèce, avec mes maîtres, Mayura du Paon et Altair du Faucon.

J'étais étonné. Elle avait eut deux maîtres ? Alors, je répondis en souriant :

-Maintenant tu en auras trois. »

Et c'est ainsi que Serrah devint mon apprentie et moi son professeur.

 **Japon – Colisée**

 **PDV Bart**

« Comment ça Serrah n'est pas revenu ?!

Je pris Tatsumi par le col et lui me repoussa rapidement et dit :

-Non, elle n'est pas revenue ! Lâche moi sale gosse ! »

Je le lâchais avec dégoût et regardais Saori Kido, et les autres chevaliers présents. Seiya me dit alors :

« On va bien finir par la retrouver. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. »

Sans un mot, et de mes 1m50 je partis du Colisée en colère, et partis vers la plage et me posa au sol.

Elle était comme ma sœur disparu...Elle était comme Lisa.

Je restais un long moment en regardant le coucher du Soleil, alors je soupirais. Tout était si compliqué, et je ne retrouvais pas mes proches. Je me sentais si triste, que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Finalement, j'entendais des bruits de pas et en levant les yeux je vis Seiya arrivant à côté de moi, et s'asseyant. Il me dit alors :

« Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça envers Tatsumi ? Je sais que c'est un vieux con mais quand même.

Je soupirais et répondis :

-Je sais, mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Serrah. Elle ressemble tellement à ma sœur…

Seiya leva un sourcil et répondit :

-Vraiment… ?

J'hochais la tête et dis :

-Je n'ai nulle part ou aller maintenant...Serrah me logeait mais à présent…

Alors, il me répondit :

-Viens chez moi. Y a assez de place. »

J'hochais à nouveau la tête, et il m'emmena chez lui, je dormis sur le canapé et attendit le meilleur moment pour récupérer les morceaux de l'armure d'or et de Serrah.

 _A suivre._


	8. Le rendez-vous

**Chapitre 8 : Le rendez-vous**

 **PDV Externe**

Bart se réveilla en premier le lendemain, dans l'appartement de Seiya. Au début il se demandait pourquoi il était là, et finalement il se rappela que c'était grâce à la gentillesse de ce dernier. Il sourit et se gratta un peu le menton.

Étonnement il avait bien dormi, mais à présent il possédait un pressentiment à propos de ce qu'il y allait se passer.

Alors, quand Seiya se réveilla, il fit un petit signe de main et les deux se parlèrent un peu. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, Saori Kido arriva et donna à un Seiya pas réveillé une invitation.

Elle était de la main du voleur de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, Ikki du Phoenix. Bart avait lu le papier à son tour et comprit que c'était une invitation à venir dans la vallée de la mort, parier les bouts de l'armure d'or restants.

C'était clairement une invitation à la mort d'après ce que disait le papier. Malheureusement, Bart apprit que Seiya et Shiryu, le chevalier du dragon quand ils s'étaient affrontés dans l'arène avaient presque détruits leurs armures, ce qui les rendaient inutilisables.

Alors, Shiryu se proposa d'aller les ramener en Chine, pour aller les réparer, ce qu'étonnement Seiya accepta. Mais il ronchonna un peu quand même car c'était très risqué quand même.

Finalement les autres chevaliers furent aussi convoqués, Bart ne les avait pas rencontré. Il s'agissait de Shun le chevalier d'andromède et Hyoga le chevalier du Cygne, ils étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et ils étaient prêts à se battre contre les chevaliers noirs.

Les chevaliers noir possédant les bouts d'armure d'or manquants, étaient connu sous les noms, de Pégase Noir, Dragon Noir, Andromède Noir, Cygne Noir, Yunikon ou Licorne Noir et Petit Cheval noir.

Ils étaient les antithèses des chevaliers de bronze, et étaient aussi puissant qu'eux. Mais étonnement, en plus de l'invitation, Bart avait reçu une étrange lettre.

Elle disait :

 _« Chevalier de la Grande Licorne,_

 _Si tu veux en savoir plus sur le chevalier d'Equuleus et ta soeur, où elles se trouvent,_

 _Trouve-moi à la vallée de la mort._

 _Signée Equuleus Noir. »_

Bart avait la ferme intention d'y aller, déjà pour retrouver les morceaux de l'armure d'or, et de plus trouver où était sa sœur, et son amie.

Donc, au bout d'un court moment, les chevaliers et Saori Kido partirent pour la vallée de la mort, en hélicoptère à l'heure du rendez-vous. Mais comme Shiryu était parti avant l'escapade, ils étaient quatre.

 **Hélicoptère :**

Tatsumi, Saori et les autres étaient dans l'hélicoptère, parlant de l'importance de l'armure d'or. Le majordome assura que l'armure d'or était plus important que les vies des chevaliers. Hors, avant que l'un des concernés ne puisse répondre.

Saori assura que les vies de ces chevaliers et l'armure d'or étaient de valeurs équivalentes, ce qui choqua toutes les personnes présentes.

En premier le domestique. Bart lui esquissa un sourire, voyant que la jeune fille avait beaucoup mûri en si peu de temps.

Alors, pour terminer cette discussion, ils devaient atterrir, et ils le firent assez rapidement.

 **Vallée de la mort :**

Quand les héros arrivèrent au pied de la Vallée de la mort, Bart eut l'idée que pour se retrouver chacun après la bataille, d'utiliser des clochettes qui feront un bruit assez aigu si on les secouait.

Chacun d'entre eux, prit alors une clochette et partirent alors de leur côté après avoir mit leurs armures. Seulement Seiya ne possédait pas la sienne et ça en faisait une proie facile.

 **Vallée de la mort** :

 **Est :**

 **PDV Bart :**

Après que nous étions arrivés et que nous nous étions séparés, mon mauvais pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus fort. Et mon pressentiment eut une confirmation assez rapide car quand mon armure commença à briller, je sortais mon épée.

J'eus bien raison car une chaîne noir s'approcha de moi à grande vitesse. Je parais cela avec difficulté et me retrouvait vite dans le mur le plus proche sans avoir prit autant de dégâts que d'ordinaire.

Quand je levais les yeux, je vis une jeune femme en armure noir semblable à celle du petit cheval. J'hurlais alors :

« C'est toi Equuleus noir ?!

Elle me répondit en souriant :

-Évidemment. Je serais ton adversaire pour ça. »

Elle me montra un gantelet d'or, et je compris que c'était celui de l'armure d'or. Je le savais. Mais avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la jeune femme hurla :

« Dark Equuleus Storm ! »

Des chaînes sombres se déployèrent derrière moi, mais je ne pu les éviter. J'allais me faire tuer dès la première attaque… ?

Les chaînes s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et me transpercèrent de part en part. Mon armure ne pu rien faire, et j'étais embroché.

Je tombais à genoux, sous le rire d'Equuleus noir. Alors j'entendais :

« Je vais en finir… ! »

Les chaînes s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus, et je poussais un énorme cri de douleur. Je me sentais faible, je commençais à perdre conscience…

 _Lisa...Je suis désolée...Serrah…_

Et la dernière chose que j'entendis, fut une voix familière :

« BART ! »

A suivre.


	9. Chapitre Final : Un nouveau chevalier

**Chapitre Final : Un nouveau chevalier**

 **PDV ?**

« BART ! »

Je sautais et avec un énorme coup de poing envoya Equuleus Noir dans le mur. La jeune chevalier noir râla, et me regarda en disant :

« Qui es-tu… ?!

Je répondis simplement :

-Je suis Milhouse le chevalier du Toucan ! »

Mon armure rouge comme le tissu qu'on montre aux taureaux, était flamboyante. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé pouvoir sauver Bart. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où je suis devenu chevalier. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

Quelques années plus tôt

Après le départ de Bart

Springfield – Salle de Madame Crapabelle

J'étais dans la salle de cours de Madame Crapabelle comme tous les lundi, à me morfondre sur ma table que le week-end était fini. J'observais la classe, totalement dénuée d'intérêt, comme d'habitude.

Ce jour-là, on avait commencé les cours plus tôt, et Madame Crapabelle fit l'appel comme habituellement. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en disant :

« Bart Simpson ? »

Pas de réponse. Je levais la tête interloqué, me demandant pourquoi Bart n'était pas là. Même si il détestait l'école, on l'obligeait à y aller. Et puis, qu'il n'y aille pas, signifiait sûrement qu'il y avait un problème. La maîtresse se répéta alors :

« Bart Simpson ? »

Ce fut la dernière fois où Bart fut appelé en cours. Les jours suivants, il ne fut même pas appelé, comme si il avait disparut de la surface de la terre.

Il avait disparu...Comme sa sœur…Lisa…

Je secouais la tête à ses idées noires, et partis à la maison des Simpson.

Springfield – Maison des Simpson

J'arrivais aux bouts d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes à la maison des Simspons, du quel je sonnais à la porte. Marge, la mère de Bart m'ouvrit la porte, et me regarda d'un air étonné avant de dire :

« Milhouse ? Que fais-tu là… ?

Je demandais alors :

-Hé bien, j'aimerais savoir où est passé Bart...ça fait quelques jours qu'il n'est plus venu en cours. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Elle resta silencieuse à ma question, et je continuais de lui demander :

-Allez...Dîtes-moi la vérité Madame Simpson...Où est Bart ? Et où est Lisa ? Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… »

Après un long moment de silence, elle prit une décision et dit :

« D'accord...Suis-moi. »

Elle me fit entrer dans la maison, et me fit asseoir dans le salon. Quand je fus assis, la mère de Bart me regarda et m'expliqua la vérité que j'attendais depuis un petit moment.

Springfield – Maison des Simpson

Quelques minutes, après les explications :

Après les explications de Madame Simpson je dis alors choqué :

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Bart n'est pas le fils d'Homer et qu'il est allé joué aux quatre coins du monde pour retrouver Lisa qui a été enlevé par le père biologique de ce dernier ? C'est un peu difficile à croire…

Elle me regarda un moment, et finit par dire :

-Mais il s'agit de la vérité… »

Je restais un moment dans une longue réflexion…Ce que m'avait dévoilé la mère de Bart me laissait plus que perplexe. Mais j'avais un désir incontrôlé de revoir Bart et sa sœur Lisa…

Ah ma douce Lisa...Je te retrouverais un jour.

C'est ainsi que je demandais à Madame Simpson :

« Il y a un moyen pour que je revois Bart et Lisa… ?

Alors, la jeune femme me répondit :

-Peut-être…Qu'il faudrait que tu aies une armure pour avoir une chance...Donc, je te conseillerais d'aller voir Apu de la colombe. Il t'aidera. »

Avec un hochement de tête, je sortais de la maison. En sortant, je me mis à réfléchir.

D'après ce que je compris, il fallait que je devienne chevalier… ? Je ne pensais pas avoir le courage pour, vu que je suis un gros froussard. Le meilleur de cette ville, je pensais.

Puis, je me mis en route pour aller voir Apu, d'après Marge, il serait sur le mont Springfield.

Springfield – Mont Springfield

Au bout d'une heure, je fus sur le mont Springfield, et je vis soulagé, Apu, le gérant du Mini Market. Il était en position du Lotus, et me dit avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose :

« Tu es Milhouse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je répondis alors :

-Oui. Je suis là pour…

Il m'interrompit alors et continua :

-Je sais… Tu es là pour Bart n'est-ce pas… ?

J'hochais la tête et dis :

-Je veux trouver Bart et Lisa ! Et pour cela je suis près à faire tout ce qu'il faut !

Pendant de longues minutes, Apu ne me répondit pas, mais finit par dire :

-Très bien. Alors, deviens chevalier alors. »

 **Vallée de la mort**

 **PDV Milhouse :**

Equuleus Noir hurla alors :

« Toi ?! Tu es l'ami de ce gamin ?!

J'hochais la tête et dis :

-Ce sera le dernier visage que tu verras chevalier noir ! Disparais ! »

Je sautais alors en l'air concentrant mon énergie, et fit appel au vent présent dans les alentours. Alors, j'hurlais :

« Toucan fly ! »

De cela, des points de ma constellations apparurent, et un toucan fonça sur Equuleus Noir. Elle ne put parer le coup et se prit l'attaque du Toucan.

Elle tomba alors au sol, et son armure se brisa.

Fin.


	10. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

Il est vrai que cette histoire, a été plus que rapide et sans doute nulle. Je suis désolée de ça. Pour les autres histoires, je ne sais pas si je vais les continuer.

En revanche ce que j'aimerais savoir est, si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite de cette histoire.

Voilà merci de votre réponse !


End file.
